Island
by Kaiosz
Summary: 10 people, 5 girls and 5 boys, are brought magically to an island. Strange and funny things happen to them, DMHG, wont mention any others
1. Chapter 1 Arrival on the Island

Harry reached for a tall glass of orange juice... Ginny was about to open her window... Fred cautiously approached a boggart... Ron brought a large pancake towards his mouth... Hermione was about to grab her CD player on her way out... Blaise reached out for his quill... Draco was stroking his eagle owl... Angelina and Alicia were practicing quidditch... Lavender was about to grab her copy of Witch Weekly...  
  
...and they all felt a familiar pull at their navels... the familiar pull--of a portkey of some sort...  
  
----  
  
Hermione landed with a thump onto the warm sand. She looked around, quickly taking in her surroundings and analyzing the situation. Obviously, she'd been summoned or brought here by magic of some sort, though she didn't know of what kind. "HERMIONE!!" Three redheads ran over to her, and engulfed her in a group hug.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Fred! What are you doing here? Do you know where we are? How did you get here? How will we get home?" Hermione asked, all in one breath.  
  
"Uh- Mione, calm down. And to answer your questions, we have no idea where we are, " Ron told her. "We thought that maybe you would know. All I know is that we got here by portkey--I think. At least, that's what it felt like, right Gin?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Then she exclaimed. "Ron! If we're here... then maybe Harry is too!!" Hermione's face visibly brightened a bit, since they had been going out for a while, three and a half weeks, actually.  
  
"Good idea, let's look for him."  
  
"Er... Hermione?" "Yeah, Fred?" "Which way?" "Oh, um, let's go west," she said, as she pulled out a baby blue compass that she always kept on a chain around her neck. The four immediately set off through the sand, due west.  
  
After about an hour spent trekking in the warm sand, they were about to give up. Then they spotted Lavender and Angelina, walking with Harry and Alicia.  
  
"Hey Lavender! Harry! How did you get here? Alicia? Angelina? How've you been? We haven't seen you in a while!" Hermione was practically bubbling with excitement.  
  
So far, this island was like one of the places she'd seen in Muggle resort pamphlets. The view was breathtaking. And this island was obviously enchanted, she'd spotted numerous magical plants and herbs along their way.  
  
"Oh, erm... hey Angie..." Fred grinned, slightly nervously.  
  
'Heheh, watching Fred get all nervous towards Angelina is hilarious!' Ginny laughed inwardly.  
  
While Ginny was being amused her brother's sudden change of mood, Hermione was busy staring at Harry's face.  
  
'His scar is almost gone now that Voldemort is defeated. Maybe soon he can go back to being a normal person. Pssh. Harry? A normal person? Yeah right.'  
  
A few minutes later, she snapped back to reality, due to Harry's voice, and when he  
  
"Errr... Mione!!! Hello!?! Anybody there?" He asked as he waved his hand in her face.  
  
"Oh! What?" Hermione had a strange dreamy look on her face... and frankly, Harry was getting kind of creeped out.  
  
"As I was saying, Mione, I think we should keep going west, and see what we find. Maybe you could help me map it?" He reached his arm around his waist, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed, and giggled. Then her mind returned to the matters at hand.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I know exactly what we need to do! Last year, I did some research on the Marauder's Map and I found this extremely interesting excerpt on the magical properties of..." Hermione realized she was rambling, so she quickly got to the point. "As I was saying, I know a way make a map of this place." She took out her wand.  
  
"Facila Carta" In a flash, a map materialized in front of them.  
  
"Great, Mione! Now let's find out where we are!" Ron eagerly declared.  
  
"The Isle of Containment, we're on the West Coast, if we go northeast, we'll hit the 'living quarters,'" Hermione read from the map.  
  
"I'm tired, let' s get going." Lavender said, from behind Harry.  
  
They started.  
  
Harry was busy thinking as they walked, and, as Hermione noticed, was exceptionally quiet.  
  
'Now that Voldemort's gone, who would want to trap us on this island? How are we supposed to get out of here?' Dozens of questions streamed through his mind. Soon a feeling of helplessness started to envelope him. 'Why can't I help everybody get off this island? I mean, I should be able to do something at least, but I don't even know any useful spells.' He sighed, and they trekked onward through the warm white sand.  
  
MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND  
  
Draco had been walking a little ways to his left when he saw a head of dark hair.  
  
"Blaise? Is that you?!?" he exclaimed.  
  
Blaise jumped.  
  
"Jeez, Draco, you scared me, you almost gave me a heart attack" he cried, melodramatically. "Anyway, Draco, do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"I dunno Blaise, but I can find out."  
  
"Good, hurry up, I'm getting tired. The sun's about to set, and I've been walking around for a good couple of hours."  
  
"Ok, ok, Blaise, don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco smirked. "Facila Carta"  
  
"Isle of Containment, eh? Seems like a hell of a strange place to be." Blaise stared at the parchment that the map was printed on.  
  
"There's something that says living quarters on there! Come on, due south! Hurry up, Draco!! Let's go!" Blaise eagerly ran off southwards, with Draco following.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..."  
  
And off they went, Blaise half dragging Draco behind him.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Harry! I see a building! Wow, it's beautiful, just like one of those muggle resorts." Hermione fixed her gaze on a distant domicile.  
  
The guys began to talk about how it would be like vacation, and how they hoped they could play quidditch soon. The girls just rolled their eyes, and started a conversation of their own.  
  
Ginny suddenly decided, as long as they were here, there might as well be some good gossip to go around.  
  
"Angie, did you SEE the way Fred was STARING at you? I swear, he's liked you for YEARS." Ginny giggled. "Fred likes Angie, Fred likes Angie!" she said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
Angelina laughed at Ginny's antics. "Well, he is kinda cute..." she mused.  
  
Ginny looked horrified. "No! Don't talk about ANY of my brother THAT way! It's... it's not right!!" She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. Everybody started to laugh at her reaction, and Fred winked at Angelina.  
  
Before they knew it, they had arrived and it began to pour. Hermione walked through the house, taking in her new surroundings, and almost walked into the backdoor. She looked outside. 'Wow, we were lucky to get here so fast, it's pouring out there now!'  
  
Then she saw two figures running towards the door.  
  
She quickly opened the door for them, as they were soaking wet, and let them in.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"My first name does exist, you know!" Hermione cried, indignant. "Errr...wait, who are you?"  
  
The two people pulled off their hoods, and the one who had spoken her name collapsed at her feet.  
  
:::MEANWHILE:::  
  
Harry and Ginny seemed to have taken over as the matriarch and patriarch of their newfound "family." At least, that's what the situation had created. Currently, they were giving the house a once-over, just to check if it was safe or not.  
  
"Fred, Ron! Be careful! You never know what's lurking around here! And you had better not get yourself too dirty checking under the bed for boggarts!"  
  
She had a definite 'Mrs. Weasley' streak in her.  
  
"All right, Mum," Fred answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fred, you act like SUCH a girl," Ginny teased. "I mean, rolling your eyes??"  
  
"Hey, it's better than batting my eyelashes at Harry over there..." he whispered back slyly.  
  
That earned him a thwack on the shoulder, while Harry, apparently unaware of the conversation that was going on about him, looked out the window.  
  
"Nice view," he mumbled, to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ron exclaimed. "Let's go check on the kitchen!" 'Food...' he thought.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
:::MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN:::  
  
"Anglie! Lavender! Look in these cabinets! They're absolutely wonderful! I swear, every type of food imaginable must be in here!!" Alicia exclaimed, a look of wonder on her face as she opened the many cabinets in the kitchen.  
  
Angelina grinned.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of enchanted kitchens." "What would we do without magic?" "Wait, you said every food imaginable?" "Great, that means we don't have to cook!" Let's just grab some food and set it out on some plates." She began to serach trhough some of the other cabinets, revealing a mini-dishwasher, microwave, oven, and a huge cookbook, along with some flour, wheat, raw chicken, and other materials that they could learn to cook with. Then she stumbled upon the silverware.  
  
"Woah, Ali, look at the silverware, it's beautiful!"  
  
Each piece was intricately carved in stunning silver. A rose intertwined with a dragon of some sort wound together to make the handle of each piece, and no two pieces seemed to be the same.  
  
"And that, my friends, is what we are eating with," Lavender said, after looking the silverware over with an awed look on her face.  
  
"Come on, girls, let's get the food together now."  
  
"Oh. My. God. MALFOY?!?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Then she took notice of the figure standing behind Malfoy.  
  
"Zabini! What are you doing just standing there! Help me carry him to the sofa, he needs to rest."  
  
"Oh, sure Hermione."  
  
'I wish Malfoy would have been more like that, nicer and more gentleman- like... but, he's just...ugh'  
  
"Despicable ferret," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Errr...me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Blaise, I meant Malfoy." She sighed. "Let's just help him get better, ok?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I don't really know any healing spells though..."  
  
"Don't worry Blaise, I'm sure he just has a cold or something."  
  
She felt Draco's forehead.  
  
"Jeez! He's really burning up." "Here, Blaise, go get some water and a towel from over there."  
  
He came back with what she wanted, and she immediately started mopping Draco's sweating brow.  
  
"ANGIE! LAV! ALI! FRED! RON! GIN! HARRY!!"  
  
Blaise gave her an inquisitive look. "There are THAT many people here?"  
  
Draco had opened his eyes groggily. His head was hurting and he couldn't think straight. He could faintly see somebody mopping his forehead. The water was so cool, so comforting. He looked up at the person. She was yelling something. 'My angel,' he thought. At that moment, 7 people scrambled into the room that Hermione, Blaise, and Draco were in.  
  
Harry walked over to him.  
  
"Hermione, who's that?"  
  
Then he leaned in for a closer look.  
  
"Oh." He said. "It's you." 


	2. Chapter 2 Here Comes Snape

Dream scenes of Draco's are in italics.

Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I wouldn't need a disclaimer, so I'm definitely not JKR. Simple, rite?  
  
Abluo = to wash clean Sano = to heal Addus Fortitudus = to give strength

* * *

Then Draco went unconscious once more, and the fever raged on.  
  
Harry, after recovering from the shock that somehow, Draco Malfoy, his 'arch-enemy' for so many years was suddenly under the same roof he was under, on a deserted island, stalked off.  
  
_It was the Final Battle all over again._  
  
Fred and Ron both swore, and followed him.  
  
_So many dead, so many wounded, so much blood._  
  
That left all of the girls, Draco, and Blaise, in the room.  
  
_As I lay there on the ground, I faked dead, but the knife that my father had stabbed me with was a Dark blade, and every breath I took was excruciatingly painful. I could barely grasp conciousness, and then I saw Blaise at Lucius' wandpoint, since he'd refused to join the Dark Side, as I had. I felt all my hatred to this man that had misled me, beat me, and refused me love suddenly well up inside me._  
  
An uncomfortable silence had followed, after the three boys had left.  
  
_"Avada Kedavra," and my father was gone._  
  
They all sat there, thinking to themselves. Hermione heard a gasping sound, and looked down to see Draco's torso bleeding, and he was having a coughing fit.  
  
_The knife buried itself further, but when my father was finally gone, the knife, too, was gone. The knife was gone, my father was gone, but the bleeding scars and memories remained._  
  
She saw the blood spewing out in thick streams, and quickly forgot about her strong dislike of Draco Malfoy, all she could think of was that this person was bleeding and she needed to help him. She hurriedly took off his shirt and muttered a few spells at the huge gash on his chest. "Abluo" "Sano" "Addus fortitudus"

* * *

MEANWHILE  
  
"Harry! Wait!"  
  
"What now, Ron?"  
  
"Harry, I know we all hate ferret-face, that git, but it can't be that bad!"  
  
"Hermione is...is... she's taking care of that fucking git! It's like she's turned traitor!"  
  
"Oh god, Harry. You're over-reacting. She's just good ol' Mione. She helps everybody! Even if it is Malfoy."  
  
Fred, who had been silent up until now, decided to give a word of advice.  
  
"You guys, you did know that Malfoy helped us in the final battle. He killed his own father to save Blaise. Maybe he does have a heart. Maybe... maybe Hermione's right to let him stay." He said softly.  
  
The other guys stared at him, in disbelief, but then, by some mutual feeling, they all understood. They trudged back into the house.

* * *

LATER IN THE HOUSEHermione conjured up some bandages and salve, and was rubbing some healing salve into Draco's wound when they came back in.  
  
Fred came in first, waltzing nonchalently over to Angelina and tossing a small box to her.  
  
"Oooh!! Angelina, I wouldn't trust that if I were you..." Ginny warned.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
She'd already begun opening the box.  
  
There was a bang, and a piece of paper floated out.  
  
Using her Quidditch reflexes, Angelina caught it quickly and ran out of the room to read it before anybody else could.  
  
It had a picture of a Canary Cream on there, and it said:  
  
Angie,  
  
Something of mine will find you tomorrow at 2. Keep guessing, you'll never know what it is until it flies in your face.  
  
'Fred,' she thought. Ever since George had been killed in the Final Battle, Fred had been more serious, but he still enjoyed leading people on. She smiled at the thought. This was the old, less uptight, joking Fred that she'd grown to know and love. WAIT WAIT WAIT... love? Maybe, but as a friend. Nothing more, right? ... Or so she thought.

* * *

Harry and Ron came through the door again, and the first sight that met their eyes was that Hermione was apparently rubbing Draco Malfoy's chest. Ron immediately put his hand's over his eyes. "Do not... need to see... that..."  
  
Harry was thinking something completely different.  
  
'How could Hermione just go and help Malfoy like that? After all the years of teasing and being picked on by him, she could just throw it down the drain and HELP HIM!?!' Harry could barely contain his rage seeing Hermione and Malfoy there, not even arguing, well, they couldn't really since Malfoy was kinda unconscious...  
  
Then a disturbing thought came to his mind.  
  
'What if Hermione had secretly been friends with Malfoy? What if she was seeing him behind his back? Was she cheating on him?' He hated being taken advantage of. 'Did she have some kind of connection with him?' And the most disturbing thought of all. 'Did she LOVE him?'  
  
"MIONE HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! NOW...NOW YOU'RE. YOU'RE WITH. HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DID YOU LIE TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME?" Harry cried out suddenly.  
  
"Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, indignant. "I haven't been doing anything with him."  
  
"HERMIONE! You're practically giving him a back rub, except on the front..." Ron cried, still not having removed his hands from his face.  
  
"Ron! I found Blaise and Draco, and they were soaking wet. I let them in because I would never leave anybody, even Malfoy, out in the rain, AND MALFOY IS FUCKING BLEEDING SO LET ME HELP HIM! And Harry, I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about!" she cried, exasperated.  
  
Lavender, Alicia, and Ginny did get the gist of it, though.  
  
"Mione, they think you are with him" Lavender pointed to Draco.  
  
"What the fuck Harry?!? I'm just trying to heal him! And if you think it's easy to heal somebody with a Dark Saber wound, then you should do it, Mr. I- Saved-the-World. Do you think this means anything? He is HUMAN Harry. HUMAN!! May I remind you I had to do the same to you during the Final Battle!?! And now... now you claim that I lied or didn't tell you something. Is this how much you don't trust me now?!? What kind of relationship do we have if you can't even trust me?"  
  
Harry felt a small pang of guilt or remorse, but then his anger kicked in again.  
  
"Hermione, you are such a traitor!" "He's against us, don't you remember!?!"  
  
"Ron! Harry! Draco was with us, against Voldemort!"  
  
Harry sighed in disgust. All feelings of sympathy or helpfulness towards Hermione evaporated.  
  
"See, you're even defending him."  
  
Fred tried to stop the coming argument.  
  
"Harry, all she's doing is healing him. You're jumping to conclusions. Just let her heal him."  
  
"So this is how it is, eh? Maybe Malfoy was right about one thing. Mudbloods are worth nothing. Nothing!" Harry sneered.  
  
Hermione tried to contain herself, and keep herself together, but she couldn't keep a lone tear from sliding down her cheek and onto Draco's chest.  
  
Draco opened his eyes, bewildered. He quickly took in the situation, saw Hermione crying, Ron and Harry mad, salve in his wound. It all fit together.  
  
Draco felt a sudden bout of gratitude towards Hermione. She'd taken him and Blaise in, and helped Draco to heal. She was one of the first to actually show him what being cared for felt like.  
  
She didn't deserve this.  
  
"Ron, Harry, leave her alone."  
  
Hermione silently thanked Draco, even if he was the one that had caused all of this.  
  
Ron just walked up to Draco, punched him in the face and stalked off.  
  
Hermione immediately began to heal the damage that was done.  
  
Harry just glared at them.  
  
"Slut."  
  
Ginny refused to watch Harry talk to one of her best friends like that.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVEN TRUST YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE? SHE WAS HELPING MALFOY, BECAUSE SHE'S JUST A NICE PERSON!! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? IF YOU CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HERMIONE, HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE HER BEST FRIENDS!! HOW.COULD.YOU? AND WORSE. HOW COULD YOU EVEN BE HER BOYFRIEND!?!"  
  
"I'm no longer her boyfriend." Harry replied coldly.  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione, and reached his hand to slap her, when a hand came up and grabbed his wrist.  
  
Draco spoke in a calm, threatening whisper.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Potter. All she's done is help me. She's saved countless people in the Final Battle with her medi-witch skills. Is this how you thank her? By slapping her? You're a disgrace, Potter."  
  
Draco released his grip, and, with that, and sank back into unconsciousness as the fever took over again.  
  
Harry left the room, and Hermione began to sob, as Ginny, Lavender, and Alicia comforted her.  
  
"Don't worry Mione, boys can be gits sometimes, it'll be alright. Shh..." Ginny gave Hermione a hug, and she began to calm down.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"They just don't get it. Argh, why can't they just put the past behind them, and see how Draco helped us. Even when he helped Harry to get to Voldemort, Harry didn't even thank him. What kind of people do Harry and Ron think they are anyways?"  
  
"Mione, don't upset yourself over them. They're not worth it." Ginny said, soothingly.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and relax a little, the dorms are the first staircase from the front door, you'll be able to find it. Don't worry, I'll take care of Draco for you, he's sleeping anyway."

* * *

Hermione was in her room. She needed something to get her through this. She looked to the foot of her bed, and found all her stuff there. 'That's strange,' she thought 'I didn't bring my stuff, but then again, I didn't choose for this to happen. So much has happened, just because of this stupid trip!' She took out her enchanted CD player, and turned it on. Black Magic, her favorite band, began playing.  
  
Random thoughts, mostly depressing began flying around her head.  
  
Ever since the Final Battle, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had become even better friends, and much closer, after all the bloodshed and death.  
  
Hermione's parents had been killed by none other than Lucius Malfoy. It had taken her weeks before she'd finally gotten over it, and Harry had been a big help.  
  
But Harry was always the one in control. Ron was the one with the famous Weasley temper, who couldn't control himself. But Harry?  
  
Harry was the level-headed one, wasn't he? Well, normally he was. But this wasn't normal. Probably those years of fighting Voldemort took its toll on him.  
  
Harry had been wonderful towards her after her parents' death. He'd helped her talk about it, and she'd shared her pain with him. He'd been so understanding, but now he obviously wasn't. As she thought of all the times they'd shared, she began to sob.  
  
Draco was on their side. She couldn't be a traitor if they were on the same side. Draco had probably been misled by his father, he obviously hated him if he'd killed him. And Harry still had the nerve to call him a traitor.  
  
How could he and Ron be so stubborn. Draco had so obviously changed. If she, Ginny, and Fred could accept that, why couldn't they?  
  
Hermione's thoughts had cleared up a little now, and she had a new resolve. She would show them. Harry and Ron, she would help them to see. She would help them understand. Draco was a good person. Deep down, he really was.  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
3 minutes 43 seconds she'd spent thinking about the situation and calming herself down.  
  
Now, she was ready.

* * *

MEANWHILE  
  
Harry and Ron had gone into their separate rooms to vent, to vent their anger, and their disappointment at Hermione.  
  
Harry was intent on kicking the wall down.  
  
He was obviously misleading her. He was going to hurt her, and Harry was just trying to protect her.  
  
'But what if Hermione's right? What if Draco HAS changed?' That irritating voice started up in his head. 'I think you're just jealous of Draco.' '  
  
Pssh. Jealous? Of Draco Malfoy? Never.'  
  
'Well then why are you so intent on keeping them apart when Hermione and Draco obviously have no problem with being around each other? They aren't even fighting'  
  
'Shouldn't they be fighting?'  
  
'That's stupid. Nobody should be fighting.'  
  
'Argh!! This island is so fucking annoying! I can't help anybody do anything. I can't cook. I can't help us get off this island, and I can't do anything. ANYTHING! I just get in people's way. And then Draco Malfoy, of all people, has to come.'  
  
'You don't have to be helping all the time, you've done enough, don't you think?' the voice replied, coldly.  
  
"ARGH!!" Harry shook his head violently. That voice was beginning to sound like Hermione, maybe from hanging around her too much. And you know what they always say. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.  
  
Hermione left her room. Her feeling of calm resolve was getting stronger by the minute.  
  
'I'll find Draco's good side, and Blaise's, too. I'll show everyone. Slytherins can't be all that bad right?' She continued giving herself a pep talk on how everybody was good, deep down, somewhere, as she walked down the hallway to where Ginny was talking to Blaise.  
  
"...so you say Draco killed his father to save you?!?" Ginny's voice was clearly heard throughout the house. Blaise's answer was so quiet that only Ginny could hear. "I thought I was going to die. I saw my life flashing before me. Lucius was about to kill me and then Draco Avadaed him. I owe him so much. We've been through so much together." Ginny was amazed. Sure, she'd heard stories from Ron, Harry, and of course, Hermione, about how Draco was a "spoiled prat," and a "horrid little ferret." But she'd never heard of Draco's bravery, friendship, or loyalty to his friends. Maybe Mione had a point when she'd said everybody had a good side to them, even if you didn't know about it.

* * *

FLASHBACK  
  
"Gin, everybody's got to have a nice, human side to them. Nobody can be completely cruel and heartless."  
  
"Not even Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, he may be evil now, but remember the diary, Gin?" Ginny nodded, sheepishly.  
  
"He was a nicer person when he was younger, I guess. Maybe his thirst for power took over his kindness."  
  
"What about that pug-faced Parkinson?"  
  
"Err... maybe she's just nice to Slytherins or something. You know, we really have no idea what really goes on in the Slytherin house. "  
  
"Meh, that might be true."  
  
"You know how sickeningly nice she is to Malfoy. Maybe she's only nice to evil little ferrets." Hermione said, smirking.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, what about Mr. Ferret himself? You don't think the point of his living is to make all our lives miserable?"  
  
"Well, he can't be all that bad right? It's not like his father is that great an influence either. I swear he gets it beaten into him or something. I don't think he even knows what it's like to have a loving family. I actually don't hate him, I pity him. "  
  
"Maybe we all do, Mione."  
  
END FLASHBACK

* * *

Hermione walked into the room. Blaise looked up at her entrance.  
  
Ginny had an idea.  
  
"Hermione, I'll take care of Mal-- errr--- Draco for a bit ok? Don't worry about it. Why don't you find out where Blaise can sleep and give him a tour of the house?" This was the perfect chance to execute her plan. And, in a flash of genius, she decided she'd take the job of matchmaker in the process. She grinned evilly and cackled...  
  
"Sure, Gin." [hehehe...]  
  
She figured she might as well start the tour from the front of the house. So then went around the house, to the front door. She led him in and they were standing in a well-furnished, cozy living room.  
  
"This is the living room."  
  
She pointed to their left, to a staircase. "That leads up to the bedrooms, we'll go up there later."  
  
She pointed to the right. "That hallway leads to the kitchen and dining room. Let's go that way first."  
  
They walked down the corridor and ended up in the dining room.  
  
"Ok, the door on the left is a closet, and on the right it leads to the basement. Straight ahead is the kitchen, but Ali, Angie, and Lav are probably busy getting dinner together right now. Past the kitchen is the room Draco and Ginny are in, which leads to the back door. Let's go in the basement."  
  
They trudged down the stairs but when they heard voices they trod stealthily, making sure the stairs didn't creak.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron. Mione didn't mean any harm by it." "She was helping Malfoy, you know, the one that made our lives horrible?" "Well, personally Ron, I think everybody deserves a second chance." "Lav." He whined. "Everybody is against me, I swear." "Don't worry about it, Ron. Oh, and you had better apologize to Hermione soon, or else I definitely won't go out with you," she answered, playfully. "Fine.... Lemme go talk to Harry first. He was really mad at Hermione. Personally Lav, I think he's just jealous, or he feels useless. Maybe he has one of those psychological complexes people get when they save the world too much."  
  
They walked up the staircase on the other side of the basement rec room, and as they went up, Hermione and Blaise went down into the room.  
  
"That was, umm, a strange conversation." Blaise commented. Hermione decided to get a head start on her 'plan.' She grinned.  
  
"So, Blaise, waddya think of Ginny?" She asked, in an amused tone. "Gin's been really great to me and Draco, and so have you. Thanks for letting us in by the way." Hermione noticed that Blaise had changed the subject pretty quickly. Maybe her matchmaking actually stood a chance.  
  
"No problem. Anyway, how long have you known Draco?" "Since we were little kids, because of pureblood family stuff. Around last year, we both had to attend a death eater convention, and they brought in these screaming Muggles, and just Crucioed them over and over. The screams still haunt me at night," he confided.  
  
"Ever since then, though, we kinda stuck together, and decided that being a Death Eater was a cruel, stupid way to waste our lives. We had no intention of ever becoming a Death Eater." He sighed. "But then our fathers beat us. Both of us. They yelled at us and Crucioed us, and told us we'd better become Death Eaters or else. And that didn't leave us in a particularly good situation."  
  
"We went to Dumbledore. Draco was really against going to him, but eventually I got him to listen to me and we became spies for the Order."  
  
"You know about the Order?"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore made us members, but some of the other members were kinda reluctant to let us go to the meetings, so it was just me Draco and Dumbledore most of the time."  
  
Hermione sighed. This 'Slytherins are evil' thing really was stupid. She would've known about Draco and Blaise joining the order if it weren't for the stupid house rivalries and stereotypes.  
  
They decided to go to their sleeping quarters. They went to the door, walked in, and Blaise wasn't surprised to see signs saying "girls" on the left and "boys" on the right, witih a common room in the middle. "Just like Hogwarts," he muttered. They went in, Blaise found a room that said 'Zabini' on it, and the door next to it said 'Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione left Blaise to wander around and went to check on Draco. Draco was still asleep, but once she entered the room, he quickly opened his eyes. "Hermione? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, no damage done." "Gin, how are his wounds? They're just about healed, and but he's having a bit of trouble walking on his left leg. Seems like that Dark wound opening up again also triggered his leg to break or something. I don't know what to do for it, Mione," Ginny told her.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. Oh, and you better go find Blaise, he's probably in the common room."  
  
Hermione muttered a charm and soon Draco's leg was in a cast. She transfigured some books into crutches and gave them to Draco.  
  
"Since your leg wound was triggered by a Dark wound, I can't heal it completely, but I've given you crutches and a cast, and the pain should subside from your leg." She told him, in a professional way.  
  
Alicia muttered a 'Sonorus' and yelled "DINNER!!!"  
  
"Come on, Draco, let's go. Here, you can lean on me a little if you need to."  
  
They went to the dining room, where everybody was sitting down at the table. There were 11 seats, and all the places were set.  
  
Hermione sat down, with Draco next to her.  
  
This is how they were sitting:  
  
----Hermione-----Draco-------Blaise-----Ginny-----Lavender

Empty Seat

----Alicia--------Angelina------Fred-------Harry-----------Ron  
  
"Lav, who's the extra chair for?" Hermione asked, curious to see if maybe there were more people on the island.  
  
Just then there was a strange-sounding pop and their Potions Professor appeared. Everybody was surprised when he sat down in the empty seat and said "Let's eat." Conversation was subdued mainly due to Snape's arrival.  
  
"All of you students, now listen to me. Dumbledore sent me to find you all when some of you 7th-years failed to attend class. I will be coming every few days to give you assignments and such." Groans emitted from all over the table.  
  
"But, Professor, we don't even know where we are! How did you get here?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Always on the quest for more knowledge aren't you, Granger," he spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Why don't you just look on the tour guide pamphlet."  
  
He pointed to a blue, shimmery piece of paper on the table.  
  
It had a picture of a Dumbledore-like wizard on there. He began to speak.  
  
"Why, Hello! Welcome to the Isle of Containment. Hope you enjoy your stay! People are selected by the Fates to come to this island and stay for up to a happy five years. Professor Snape came because the Fates allowed him to, they owe him for something.... There are a lot of activities to do on this island, including, but not limited to, swimming, horseback riding, and Quidditch. Enclosed is a map, have fun!"  
  
"Not bad," Harry commented.  
  
'Happy?' thought Hermione. "Yeah right. Look at how we all are now."  
  
Ron's eyes were bulging out of his face. "FIVE YEARS!?!?" he spluttered.

* * *

A/N: Waddya think? Read and review plz!!


	3. Chapter 3 Five Years!

Disclaimer: I was a cat in my former life, therefore I am not JKR.

Snape munches, Hermione cackles evilly, and Fred faints in this chapter. Beware!

I hit 5,000 words. Yay!

* * *

'Five years,' Hermione mused. So much can happen in five years.

* * *

Snape left, and soon, conversation resumed at the table.  
  
Harry was thinking over his actions of the day.  
  
'Do I really want to have fought with Hermione for such a little thing? Maybe she deserves to tell her side of the story before I jump to conclusions.'  
  
That annoying little voice spoke again.  
  
'But didn't that all already happen? You thought she was cheating on you and she said she wasn't.'  
  
'Damn. It has.'  
  
'And, you called her a Mudblood, good for nothing, and a slut.'  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought.  
  
'I really should apologize to Hermione, I mean, now it seems like such a stupid thing to think. Her and Malfoy? That's laughable... But I broke things off with her, I don't think we can get back together again...'  
  
He looked over at Malfoy and Hermione sitting together, talking animatedly and he found he was jealous. But not jealous of Malfoy. Jealous that he was spending time with her, her former school enemy, and here was Harry, he couldn't even seem to merely look Hermione without being met by a glare from the two Slytherins, and Hermione avoided his gaze at all times.  
  
Fred turned to him.  
  
"Now you feel sorry, don't you?"  
  
Great, now he felt even guiltier! He couldn't even remember what he had said while he was so mad, and probably Mione remembered every little detail. He sighed. That was it, he would apologize for being a complete and utter git.

* * *

Ginny and Lavender were in the middle of a heated discussion about the best brand of magical eyeshadow, and since nobody was winning, Ginny turned to Blaise and asked him which brand he thought was better.  
  
Blaise was surprised at being included in this discussion, especially about eyeshadow, of all things, but he was quick to respond. He smirked and said, "Neither. We all know beautiful girls don't need eyeshadow." He looked directly at Ginny, who blushed.

* * *

Harry snuck a glance at Hermione, who's somewhat cheerful talk with Draco was subdued when she felt someone's eyes on her. She saw Blaise and Draco glaring, and then Harry looking away sheepishly.  
  
'It's now or never, right?'  
  
"Hermione, can I please talk to you for a minute, outside?"  
  
Everybody stopped talking. They all looked pointedly at Hermione, and she got up. "Ok, fine." Then Draco got up, too.  
  
"Draco, you're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"Nonsense." He smirked. "I'm coming with you to protect you from the bastard." She punched his arm playfully and they went to follow Harry to the kitchen. Right before she stepped in she turned to Draco and said, "Oh yeah, thanks for earlier, you know, when Harry was about to..... slap me...." She trailed off.  
  
Draco opened the door for her, "No problem, and remember, I'm here with you if he tried anything."  
  
They walked in, and Harry was waiting for them.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I don't know what I was thinking." 

Draco snorted. "Obviously."

Harry glared at him. "You're not making this any easier, Malfoy."

"Was it supposed to be, Potter?"

"Oh shut up! Both of you! What were you saying Harry?"

"Okay. Look, I don't even remember half of what I said, I guess... I was too blinded by my anger... and it's not like I'm begging to get back together with you, I just want to say I'm sorry for the hateful things I said--"

"Hateful is right." Draco muttered. Harry scowled at Draco.

"**Anyway, **I wanted to say I'm sorry for me almost slapping you, and calling you good-for-nothing, and all that other crap. I should never have said it, and I didn't mean it. It was really stupid. Can you forgive me?" Hermione was silent for a bit.

Harry continued. "Ok, I understand if you don't want to, but you know..." he trailed off.

As everything Harry'd said sunk in, a smile grew on Hermione's face. She threw herself at her friend. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad this works out!" He hugged her back.

"Stupid Scarhead always has to get the attention.." Draco muttered. In her happiness at being friends with Harry again, she drew Draco over and pronounced, "Group Hug!" with Harry and Draco effectively using Hermione as a shield to one another.

As they were being hugged by Hermione, who just happened to have been drinking too much coffee that morning... Ron walked in. "Err... is this the right moment? Cuz you know... if this is a little private..."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow when she heard Ron mutter something about threesomes.  
  
"Ron, I was just happy because Harry apologized..."  
  
"Oh! In that case... Hermione I'm sorry for not listening to you... ya know.. and not trusting you, which I should have... considering you're basically the brains of us you know.. and because..." Ron rambled. "Er. Sorry Mione."  
  
"This day is good. I just got my two best friends back! **GROUP HUG! W00t**!"  
  
Draco spoke up. "Never let Hermione near coffee again. Ever."  
  
"So Hermione, the famous Golden Trio is back together?"  
  
"On one condition." Hermione grinned evilly. "Good God Hermione! You should be in Slytherin." She cackled and then suddenly stopped when she saw the three boys staring at her. And back at the dinner table, people were wondering what that freaky noise was.  
  
"Anything Hermione," Harry told her.  
  
"Great, then. Harry, Ron, you have to try to get along with Draco and Blaise."  
  
Blaise poked his head through the door at the moment. "Somebody say my name?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about Blaise's impeccable hearing, he was probably listening to our whole conversation." Draco told them, when they looked amazed.  
  
"Don't worry, I only heard the part about coffee..." he assured them.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"So will you try?"  
  
"Um, try what?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'Boys.'  
  
"Try to befriend the Slytherins, okay?" "Fine." "I'll try..."  
  
"Oh, Draco, you and Blaise have to try to befriend Harry and Ron, okay? I mean, the war's over, we're not at school, no need for appearances or anything, and no parents," she paused, at the thought of her parents, and then continued. "Let's go back, they're probably wondering what we're doing."  
  
They opened the door, and a huge pile of people fell onto them.  
  
"We were err.. just passing by.." "I must've tripped, sorry.."  
  
Everybody laughed at the lame excuses, and everybody knew what'd happened. Then coffee kicked in again.  
  
"**GROUP HUG**!!"  
  
Then they all returned to dinner, and finished the mouth-watering food in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Snape returned, and, grabbing a chicken leg, sat down.  
  
He took a moment to look up from eating, and everybody was giving him strange looks.  
  
"What?!? The food's good! Hogwarts food is crap." He continued munching, and when he was done, Snape proceeded to speak. Grudgingly, he said, "I almost forgot, Professor Dumbledore has told me that I must answer any questions that I can." He sighed. "Fire away."  
  
"Are we really stuck here for five years? Are there any other people here?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Five years, you can't leave or anything like that. And there are some other people employed by the Fates on the island..."  
  
"How big is this island?"  
  
"Slightly less than 2 miles by 3 miles."  
  
"Is the Quidditch pitch standard size?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What else is on the island?"  
  
"Somebody will come to give you a tour of the island tomorrow morning at 9:30."  
  
And etc.  
  
This went on for a while until Fred asked the question that everybody was dying to know the answer to.  
  
"Er, Snape, I'm just wondering... what exactly do you owe the Fates for?" Fred asked, good-naturedly of course.  
  
Snape mumbled something about being a last minute stripper for a party or something of that sort...  
  
"**ANYWAYS**, does anybody have any other **IMPORTANT** questions?" He looked around the table.  
  
He saw Ron's face, which was contorted into a disgusted face due to Snape's answer to the last question.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for not having a nice face."  
  
Then there was the little Weasley with this maniacal grin on her face.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor, other Weasley, for looking like a lunatic."  
  
"But you see, Professor, you can't take points off of us here!"  
  
"Shit." He muttered something about not being able to help Slytherin win the House Cup, but then he thought, and a grin started on his face.  
  
Now this was truly scary. Professor "Slimy Git" Snape was grinning. GRINNING!! Pure scariness. Everybody's eyes widened when he began to laugh. "MUAHAHAHA...err"  
  
Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"But you see, Gryffindors, you won't get points added for Miss Know-It-All over there," he jabbed his finger at Hermione's general direction, "and" he paused for dramatic effect, "no Quidditch matches for you!"  
  
"Oh no!" "AHH!!" "NOOO!!!"  
  
Gasps of horror broke out around the table, and then there was a crash. Fred had fainted, and Angelina was appointed to bring him upstairs to recuperate from shock. She levitated him up the stairs.  
  
It was then that they decided it was time for bed.

* * *

****

**A/****N: Read and review Plz! Waddya think?**


	4. Chapter 4 Alone

!!Disclaimerness!!ness...nessness... Don't own these people. Ok, maybe Uncle Rick XD

* * *

They all trudged up to bed, and after taking showers in each of their own bathrooms, Hermione walked up to her room. A few minutes later, Draco trod up the same steps, and saw Hermione's closed door. Here, unlike in Hogwarts, guys could get up into the girls' dormitories, since everybody had their own room. Hearing muffled sobs in the room, he muttered an Alohomora and stepped inside to see Hermione with tears streaming down her face, and a picture of her family in her hand.  
  
He trod softly over to her, and sat down.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Draco and started sobbing into him.  
  
Draco was bewildered. He rarely was in the room with a crying female, and it unnerved him.  
  
"Err...." This was awkward for him. He tried comforting her in the only way he knew, the way he'd been comforted as a small child.  
  
"Shh... it's all right... don't worry..." He rubbed her back in circles and cradled her gently.  
  
Eventually her tears subsided, and she looked up at Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that...after they died...it was like..."  
  
"...Like there's an empty hole in your heart, that you can't keep living with them there, why couldn't they be here instead of you, you wish it'd never happened, like you'll never be complete until you have them back?" A single tear found its way down Draco's face. Hermione gave a small nod, her eyes were watery. Squeezing his eyes shut, he whispered, "I know."  
  
Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself that he shouldn't-- couldn't, let Hermione see him like this. Weak, and helpless.  
  
'But she already has, remember, when you first came.' 'It won't help if we're both crying, I might upset her more.' 'She'll understand, and maybe sharing your pain is better than keeping it all inside.' 'But, Makayla, she  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by Hermione.  
  
"You can let it all out you know, you can tell me." "No," Draco told her. "You first, you need it more. Tell me everything. Please." He pleaded, looking into her eyes, when her gaze faltered slightly. He knew it would help her, but in order to help her, he needed to understand, so he needed to know.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know really. My mom, my dad, and even my brother. I never really knew my brother, but I heard he was magical. All I know is that my parents sent him away in secret to America, because they'd seen signs of magic, I guess. It was when my grandparents found out, they were horribly intolerant of 'that improper behaviour,' which was magic. I heard that I had an uncle before, but he was disowned, when he got his Hogwarts letter. I was born after my grandparents died, so I wasn't forced to leave or anything like that." She sighed.  
  
"My mum and dad were wonderful people. Mum loved to plant flowers, and she loved her job, though I could never understand her obsession with drilling in peoples teeth. I remember the day I got my Hogwarts letter. She told me she knew I would make a great witch, even if I was born a muggle. She told me she believed I would go far in the wizarding world, and she supported me wholeheartedly. Dad was so nice about it all. Sometimes I'd talk about something, and he wouldn't really get it, I knew, but he would always make me feel proud of who I was and what I'd done. He told me to strive to be the best, and he was so proud of me when I did well on my tests. What he told me always got me through my tough times, like when I felt bad about being called names, like when you called me mudblood."  
  
"Sorry about that... I was just... I missed my sister so much making other people feel bad made me feel better."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
He let out a shuddery breath, and began.  
  
"She was so innocent, she didn't deserve it. She was one of the kindest people every, especially for a Malfoy. If anything, I should have been in her place. I was the mean one, I deserved to go through her hell. Wherever she went, I hope she can finally be happy."  
  
"Who was it?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Makayla." Draco closed his eyes, lost in thoughts of the past. Playing outside in the rain. Him and Makayla celebrating when he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter. Having tickle wars, and nights spent outside, and then creeping back in before their parents found out.  
  
"My sister." He said, when he saw Hermione looking confused. "She was my best friend. When I left for Hogwarts, she was stuck in Durmstrang. But she was always strong about it, she never complained once. One day in the summer after fifth year, I found out she was gone. Nobody would tell me anything. When I heard that the Death Eaters had 'disposed' of her I decided Death Eaters were scum. They took away the person that mattered most to me, and they would pay. I loved her dearly. She didn't deserve to have to leave so early. She was only 17, it was two days before her birthday." He looked down. "And I never got a change to say goodbye," he murmured.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"You know what, we're actually a lot more alike than we thought. I mean, we lost family close to us. I lost my brother, who I never got to know, my mum and dad, you lost your sister, your best friend. Your parents are now dead. All we have left are friends, no family, really. You made your pain felt by others and you worked, I just used it all in work, and I would cry every night for them. I felt so alone, even when I talked with Harry, because he never knew his parents. I actually got to know mum and dad. But you know how it feels. Thank you, Draco." She said, engulfing him in a hug. He squeezed her tightly to him, reveling in her warmth.  
  
Then without warning her stomach growled. She looked at the clock.  
  
"Woah, it's already 2:30!?"  
  
Her stomach growled again.  
  
Draco laughed. "Want to go and get a snack?"  
  
They went down the stairs, and before their eyes was Snape, sitting at by a coffee table, with a magically-enhanced black contact lens on the table, muttering to himself.  
  
"Well it seems that Carri has again decided to postpone the tour, little procrastinating brat. Let's see, this little speck of dust is really annoying me. Stupid extensions."  
  
Snape then proceeded to change his hair to a normal brown color, and, with a spell, made it shorter. His eyes were strangely brown now.  
  
Something in Hermione's mind clicked, he reminded her of somebody she'd seen in a family photo album.  
  
"Uncle Rick?" she whispered.  
  
And he turned around. 

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... Snape is UNCLE RICK! Errr... Read and Review plz! =D

Luv, Kali


	5. Chapter 5 Uncle Rick's Story, Adventures...

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be writing fanfics?

* * *

Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and 'Snape.' The resemblance was uncanny. His evil potions professor was related to this nice innocent girl?!  
  
He shuddered. This was creepy. REALLY creepy. Now, if he was going to kiss Hermione, he'd be reminded that her eyes were almost the same color as her uncles, and their hair was basically the same color, except Hermione had highlights. Signing resignedly, his thoughts suddenly began to click in his head. He realized that he really did enjoy Hermione's presence. Okay, he admitted, MAYBE that was understatement. Oh hell, he did want to kiss Hermione, she was just beautiful like that.  
  
Snape, who now had short somewhat spiked brown hair, brown eyes, and a definitely smaller nose, nodded to Hermione and told them to sit down by him.  
  
Hermione realized something all of a sudden, actually, two things. First of all, she knew nothing at all about her newfound family member, and, of all things, Draco was looking at her in a VERY creepy way. All of this combined was becoming strangely unnerving. She decided to tackle the easier problem first.  
  
"Um.. errr.. Uncle Rick... I don't really know much about you... since you're in Slytherin and all."  
  
"Yes, well, as you can plainly see, I'm your Uncle Rick, your mom, Katrina, was my sister, and I was disowned by my parents, your grandparents, once I received my Hogwarts letter. Then I came to Hogwarts for Dumbledore's help. He informed me that the Snape's had no heir, so I changed my appearance, and became part of a pureblood family." Draco looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I told them that I would become their heir, if they would let me stay with them, and I assured them that I was not muggleborn at all, which they completely believed me on, as they were pretty naïve, and they were especially desperate. Being in that 'family' was like not even having a family. Father was always at conventions cough Death Eater cough and mother was... never there, she'd usually be off in some exotic place enjoying herself. I immersed myself in my work, and rarely talked to anybody. I always wondered what would've happened if I'd never gotten my Hogwarts letter, if maybe I would've stayed a happy child. Perhaps my life wouldn't have been as twisted."  
  
An expression of pain crossed his face. He glanced at his two students. Hermione's eyes were shining with the utmost compassion, even if he had been mean to her and her friends all these years, she still felt sorry for her newfound uncle. Draco's face held a look of understanding, of course, he'd grown up on basically the same circumstances, except he was forced to do things a little more than Snape had.  
  
"Maybe I could have been a better person. Maybe I wouldn't be the pathetic loner I am now, maybe I would I have somebody who could understand... maybe..." he trailed off.  
  
"I have a question... umm... Uncle Rick." He quickly regained his composure at this point. "Shoot."  
  
"If you knew I was your niece, then why were you so...um.. mean to me?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"Well, first of all I don't like Gryffindors much, sometimes, I just wanted to push you to your potential," he admitted. "I was supposed to do it anyway, to keep off suspicion for my position as spy for the Order."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Draco asked his head of house.  
  
"I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Dumbledore forbade me. But since you'll have no outside contact here, I guess it's ok now, well except for the fact that you'll get the news...."  
  
"So can you um.. take off your 'costume' while you're here then?"  
  
"Maybe, but Potter and Weasley are going to think Snape died and reincarnated or something." Draco said, but when he thought about it, an evil cackle escaped from his lips.  
  
"That could be fun."  
  
And so they plotted, planning to 'reincarnate' Snape the day after next.

* * *

Hermione decided to go online with her laptop, and then went straight on WIM, WOL (Wizards OnLine) Instant Messenger. She was surprised that lots of people were actually online, too.  
  
ScarredforLife22: Hey Mione, you're up late.

BlackRose13: Well, you are too.

ScarredforLife22: Nah, I'm entitled to it cuz I'm a guy xP

BlackRose13: coughSEXISTcough =P

ScarredforLife22: lolz -- So wsup?

BlackRose13: Oh, nothing much, I talked with Draco for a while

ScarredforLife22: Oh... um. What about?

BlackRose13: ...my parents --

ScarredforLife22: and Malfoy actually didn't insult you or make fun of you? OO

BlackRose13: It's Draco you know, and he understood how I feel.

ScarredforLife22: ...oh I see... so it's a family member he got to know? BlackRose13: yeah... o.O; god, our lives are too morbid like this... I'm going into evil mode =P cackle hehe... o0oh yeah! There's gonna be a surprise tomorrow morning =P

ScarredforLife22: Oh come on Mione, spill =D

BlackRose13: nah... you'll hafta wait until tomorrow ;D

ScarredforLife22: Aww... you're no fun :P I'm going to talk to Alicia. Be that way xP

BlackRose13: xD Have fun .

* * *

ScarredforLife22: Hey Ali!

ScarixAliwaye: o0oh, hey Harry =D

ScarredforLife22: Hermione says something's going to surprise us tomorrow morning. It's very very VERY suspicious...

ScarixAliwaye: lmao! Mebbe she'll tell us she married Malfoy xP

ScarredforLife22: ACK! NOOOOOO... err she wudn't! NEvERRR!!

ScarixAliwaye: You're one of those extremely scary overprotective olderbrother-like best friends aren't you xD

ScarredforLife22: yupperzz!

ScarixAliwaye: Ya know, I'm kinda glad we came to this island. It's like a vacation!

ScarredforLife22: Yeah... but didn't you hear Snape? 5 YEARS!!

ScarixAliwaye: I bet you Hermione and Malfoy will get married within that time?

ScarredforLife22: Pssh.. yeah right, you're not psychic =P

ScarixAliwaye: Wanna bet?

ScarredforLife22: Nahh.. remember what happened to the Weasley's when they gambled with Bagman?

ScarixAliwaye: Well, you can trust me way more than you can trust Ol Baggie =P

ScarredforLife22: How about this, if Malfoy and Hermione start going out, within two weeks, I'll do one task, whatever you want ;D

ScarixAliwaye: Hmm.. only if you promise not to interfere with any pending romance xP

ScarredforLife22: You're on.  
  
----  
  
oOJinjahOo: hey Lav

Flowergurl1802: Gin!

oOJinjahOo: the one and only =D

Flowergurl1802: yeah, the only one Blaise likes =P we could all tell at dinner

oOJinjahOo: hey.. at least he's sexy

Flowergurl1802: Oh come on, Ron is hott!

oOJinjahOo: AHHH! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY!! covers eyes ITS NOT RIGHT! ACK! IM TOO YOUNG!! AHHHH!!!

Flowergurl1802: lmao, ur overreacting.

oOJinjahOo: its my BROTHER! Juss.. leave that out of our convos from now on ok? =P  
  
----  
  
xXBlazingXx: Hermione?

BlackRose13: Errr... who's this?

xXBlazingXx: Look at my sn and tell me whose name that is =P

BlackRose13: I shudve guessed, Blaise =D

xXBlazingXx: yup that's me so hows you and Draco ;P

BlackRose13: he's great to talk to... and I've only 'known' him for about a day!

xXBlazingXx: all you did was talk? -gasp- no snogging each other senseless??

BlackRose13: glare do you REALLY think I would do that?

xXBlazingXx: cough HELL YEAH cough

BlackRose13: ur evil =P

xXBlazingXx: heheh I kno.. and damn proud of it =D

BlackRose13: lol, and other than being evil... you'd also look cute with Gin ;D

--XXBlazingXx has signed off--  
  
Hermione laughed. Blaise definitely liked Ginny.  
  
Then somebody else she didn't know IMed her.  
  
Mkay7: Hi

BlackRose13: Um.. who are you?

Mkay7: I'm another person on this island, is Draco one of your friends?

BlackRose13: Err... yeah... why?

Mkay7: Well, I'm on the island, I was taken about a year or two ago, my 'shift' overlaps with you guys I suppose we'll be meeting once you take your tour. Can you just pass a message to Draco?

BlackRose13: Depends... is it a death threat?

Mkay7: lol, with Death Eaters like my father... it would be ... but just tell him that things aren't always what they seem, and to expect the unexpected.

BlackRose13: Ok, sure. Newayz... care to tell me about urself? =P

Mkay7: Welllllll.... I can't say too much, you see my presence is kind of supposed to be a surprise for Draco

BlackRose13: Are you like.. his girlfriend or something?

Mkay7: o.O hell no. Are you? =P

BlackRose13: I'm not sure... maybe soon xD

Mkay7: You seem nice enough, I see the little twerp has been making better quality friends. You're a big improvement from Crabbe and Goyle you know, at least you can carry a decent convo.

BlackRose13: Where do you know Draco from?

Mkay7: A while back. ANYWAYS..

BlackRose13: Hey! Why don't you tell me about yourself xP

Mkay7: Can't trust you =P you might divulge all my secrets to Draco xD

BlackRose13: yawn Don't worry, I'll just pass him the message. Imma go to sleep now buhbye!

Mkay7: Sweet dreams little one xP

BlackRose13: Heyyy I'm not THAT little!

Mkay7: Well I'm older than you =P

BlackRose13: We'll see...

* * *

From: To: Subject: A message from somebody else on this island  
  
Draco,  
  
Somebody IMed me and told me to tell you that "things arent always what they seem, and to expect the unexpected. So waddya make of that? You shud get WIM, so maybe she'd talk to you.  
  
Hermione

* * *

As Hermione climbed into bed, she began to wonder who the mystery sn was, but soon her thoughts became fuzzy and she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** READ AND REVIEW PLZ!! Luv, Kali xP


	6. Author's Note

Erf. This story is on temporary hiatus. I've got some writer's block...


End file.
